Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many indoor spaces, particularly in urban areas, receive very limited sunlight due sunlight being impeded by other buildings or structures. These spaces may typically be illuminated using artificial light which may not be as pleasant as natural sunlight. Furthermore, artificial lighting is costly, especially when trying to replicate the intensity of sunlight; e.g., as might be done for purposes such as growing plants, for instance. It is also challenging and/or expensive to replicate or simulate other benefits of sunlight, such as providing humans with vitamin D, heating interior spaces, and so on, with artificial light and/or by other means.